Speechless
by xoxoS.A.M
Summary: When Ashley gets in the way of an experiment gone extremely wrong, she is left mute for the rest of her life. When she finds herself falling in love with Sirius Black during her sixth year at Hogwarts, will he return her love or break her heart?
1. Chapter 1 The Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters or places except the ones I create.**

**SPEECHLESS**

**CHAPTER 1: THE BOY**

_September third,_

_Ah, there's nothing like the sweet, sweet scent of the grounds after it's rained. I sit, staring out over the lake, watching the giant squid swim through the murky water. Felicity and Noah, my two best friends, are on either side of me, laughing at some stupid joke they have come up with. The wind blows a piece of my hair in front of my face and Noah tucks it safely behind my ear. I look at him and smile. He smiles back._

Izzie stopped reading to look at her mother. "This was you, wasn't it?"

She just smiled at her daughter before leaving the room. Her mother had been hurt in a magical accident when she was little that made her unable to speak with her voice. Izzie and her family used sign language and notes to communicate with Mum now. It was sad, really. Izzie had heard her mum used to have such a lovely voice…

She turned back to the journal and continued reading.

_Felicity nudges me and says, "Why don't you take a break from that a while and come with us to the common room. There's a beginning of the year party!"_

_I shake my head and rip a page from this journal. _Tempting, but no. You two go have fun. Maybe I'll meet you later. _Felicity gives me one last look and I write, _Go.

_Reluctantly, she stands up, pulling Noah with her. They trot off to Gryffindor Tower and I watch as they go. I have never been one for parties, preferring to keep to myself. Someone's coming my way._

"_Hello."_

_I look up. It's a boy, a Gryffindor, by the looks of him. He has straight black hair that reaches his pretty blue eyes. I smile at him._

"_What is a pretty girl like you doing all alone out here?" He leans against the tree, staring at me with a tantalizing smile. Behind him, I see three boys who must be his friends. _

_I look back at him. Using the same piece of parchment I used to talk to Felicity, I write, _I'm writing. Care to join me?_ I pat the empty space next to me._

"_I- sure," He sits down and I smile. His friends drift closer, seemingly engrossed in the process of picking berries off a nearby bush._

Nice friends_, I write, not looking at him._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see him glance at his friends and then back at me. "Yeah."_

_We sit in silence for a moment before he asks the inevitable. "So, why don't you talk?"_

_I look at him and smile sadly. _I got in the way of an experiment gone wrong. Ever since then I haven't been able to talk.

_He nods slowly. "Oh."_

_It's silent for a few minutes more before the boy asks, "Do you want to go to the party with me?"_

_I smile at him, thinking he is just like Felicity – a party animal. _No thanks, _I write. _I think I'll stay here. Maybe another time…

_Seeming to catch the hint, the boy says, "Yeah, definitely another time…"_

_I smile at him; he smiles back. Getting up, he glances at me one last time before joining his friends. I wonder what his name is. Then I realize I don't care._


	2. Chapter 2 First Date

_I smile at him; he smiles back. Getting up, he glances at me one last time before joining his friends. I wonder what his name is. Then I realize I don't care._

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST DATE**

September seventh,

My schoolwork has been brutal lately. Everyone is so stressed out about taking our N.E.W.T.s next year, even the teachers. It's completely mind-boggling, the amount of homework they're shoving at us. I sigh in relief that my homework is done for the moment.

Once again, I am sitting under my favorite tree by the lake. Felicity and Noah are at the Quidditch pitch without me. I can't believe that they didn't even invite me! They know I've been dying to get back on my broom before team tryouts! Ah well, I suppose they had their reasons…

Uh-oh, here comes that boy with the black hair again. His sparkling blue eyes are on me, I can feel it. Without hesitating, he walks over and sits in the same spot as the other day.

"Hello again," he says. I look at him. His blue eyes are simply heart-melting.

I nod and he smiles. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade this evening."

He looks at me with those heart-melting eyes. I nod my head without thinking and smile slyly. No one has ever asked me out before. The boy stands and brushes off his pants. He smiles at me.

"Well, then, I'll see you in an hour. Meet me in the clock courtyard?" I nod again and his smile widens. "Brilliant. See you then!"

With that, he rushes off to his friends who are lurking nearby. If I had a voice, I would've giggled.

Then I realized that I still didn't know his name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Felicity!_ I write. _A boy asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him!_

Felicity's eyes widen and she gasps. "Ashley, that's wonderful! Who is he?"

I blush sheepishly as I realize I have no idea who it is, really. _I don't know his name._

"Well, what does he look like?" She demands.

_Black eye-length hair, heart-melting blue eyes. Tall. Surrounded by three friends at all times. _

Felicity smiles with a glint in her eye. "I think I know who it is, but I'm not going to tell you. I'll let you find out for yourself. In the meantime, let's get you dressed!"

For the next half hour I am subjected to Felicity's girly wrath. She curls, styles, and pins my hair, makes me try on a million different outfits and dresses, and tries out a hundred different combinations of make-up on my face. It takes forever for her to get it "exactly right."

"Voliá!" Felicity exclaims, shoving a mirror in front of my face. I gasp.

My light brown hair is curled and pulled into an elegant bun with a few pieces hanging down. A silver head band – complete with white flowers – adorns my head like a crown. Felicity has put a touch of mascara and eye shadow on my face, but not too much. A thin coat of lip gloss makes my lips shimmer. I'm wearing a white cotton sundress that has lace for the sleeves, at the top, and at the hem (which is just above my knees). I've never looked so good, if I do say so myself.

"You look amazing," Felicity says. I grab her hands and smile. Together, we walk towards the clock courtyard, where the mysterious boy awaits.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look beautiful," the boy says, looking me up and down. I blush.

_You don't look bad, yourself._ I write in the air with my wand. He smiles.

His sleeves are rolled half-way up, showing the muscles on his arms. A suit jacket is tossed over one shoulder and his black hair is just touching his eyes. His beauty is breath-taking.

"Shall we go, then?" He asks, eyeing Felicity. I nod and Felicity smiles in encouragement before jogging over to Noah. The boy offers me his arm and I take it. What a ladies man! I smile and shake my head.

"What?" He asks, still smiling.

_Nothing,_ I mouth. He stares at me for a second more, but lets it go.

As we walk, a few girls stare angrily at me. He really is a ladies man. I look at each and every one of the angry girls and give them a demeaning smile; I'm not going to let them ruin my first-ever date.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are," the boy says as we reach the little tea shop. I glance inside and see a couple at every table. I have a feeling I know where he's going with this.

We sit at a table and the waitress asks for our order. The boy orders two teas for us. I smile at him gratefully. Even though the Ministry has allowed me to talk with my wand outside of Hogwarts, it is still a pain to have to explain to everyone why it is needed.

The boy suddenly slaps his head and says, "I've just realized – I've never properly introduced myself. The name's Sirius Black," he kisses the back of my hand and I blush. "Though, you've probably heard of me before."

I smile and laugh silently. _No, I haven't actually. _He seems shocked by this. _My name is Ashley Worthington. It's a pleasure to meet you._

"Likewise." He says, sounding extremely disappointed.

The waitress comes to give us our drinks. We take them and she leaves. Sirius's eyes follow her as she walks away. I raise an eyebrow at him. He smiles confidently.

"She's a looker." He shrugs as if to say, "What else is a boy to do?"

I roll my eyes and playfully hit his arm. We carry on like this for a few more minutes, talking and laughing. Then things turn serious.

"So, Ashley, have you ever had a boyfriend before?" His hand inches toward mine. My heart races and I shake my head.

Sirius smiles. "I didn't think so. You seem too... _independent_ to have a boyfriend. How about we change that?"

My breath catches in my throat and I feel his fingers brush the back of my hand. He leans in closer. His eyes are the only thing I can see. When his lips are about to touch mine, I turn my head so that he kisses my cheek instead.

He pulls away, forehead creased in confusion.

_How do I know you're not going to just dump me after? _I ask. I hear a few people nearby snigger.

Sirius's playful eyes turn serious. "I suppose you'd just have to trust me, wouldn't you?"

I nod. He puts a few coins on the table and stands. We both know that the tea shop has served its purpose and is useless now.

"Want to go to the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius asks, an adventurous glint in his eyes. "I know a way to get in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie stopped reading and made herself a piece of toast. Her mother had given her the journal before heading off to work. It was getting into the later morning and Izzie rushed to do the dishes that her mum had asked her to do before she got home.

Once the dishes were done, she looked at the _Daily Prophet_. The usual headlines were in place; _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the Rise, Harry Potter – The Chosen One?, _and the most popular of all _Dumbledore, Genius or Madman?_

Izzie tossed the paper aside. She had heard it all already; she didn't want to hear about more deaths and missing persons. Wasn't it bad enough that her uncle had gone missing a few weeks ago? Now she had to read about him and countless others being taken?

With a sigh, she turned back to the journal. At least it was an escape from the real world.


	3. Chapter 3 The Shrieking Shack

_Izzie tossed the paper aside. She had heard it all already; she didn't want to hear about more deaths and missing persons. Wasn't it bad enough that her uncle had gone missing a few weeks ago? Now she had to read about him and countless others being taken? _

_With a sigh, she turned back to the journal. At least it was an escape from the real world. _

**CHAPTER 3: THE SHRIEKING SHACK**

We walk towards the castle hand-in-hand. Sirius doesn't try to kiss me again. I wonder where we are going, exactly.

_I thought the Shrieking Shack was in Hogsmeade._ I write. Sirius grins.

"It is. Like, I said, I know a way to get in. Patience, my dear Ashley, patience." He squeezes my hand. My heart stops.

In the distance I see the Whomping Willow and I wonder if that's where we're going. One look at Sirius's grinning face and I have the answer. We stop a few meters away from the flailing branches. Sirius let's go of my hand to pick up a fallen branch. Throwing me a lopsided grin, he reaches the branch toward a knot in the wood. Immediately, the tree stops moving. I look at him, impressed.

_Clever._

"I know."

Sirius walks toward the tree and I follow him. There is an opening in the ground that I had never noticed before. Lighting his wand, Sirius walks in first, bent double to keep from touching the ceiling. I do the same.

We walk like this for a while before I find I am stepping on wood instead of dirt. Standing up straight, I realize I'm in the Shrieking Shack. And I had thought he was bluffing.

I look around the depilated building and wonder who – or what – used to live here. Surely someone had to have lived here at sometime.

Sirius looks at me, grinning. "So," he spreads his arms, "What do you think?"

_Very homey._ He laughs.

"Right, I thought you might say that."

I hear people talking above us. I look at Sirius with worried eyes. I don't think the teachers would be too understanding if they found us here. Sirius listens for a moment more and then laughs.

"I suppose it's time I introduced you to my friends."

We walk up the stairs and I reach a hand out to touch the peeling paint on the walls. Suddenly, the step I am standing on gives out. There's a loud _crack_ and I reach for the handrail and miss. The stair in front of me gives out and now there is a me-sized hole in front of me. I try to scream, but nothing comes out. Someone takes my hand and lifts me to a sturdy step.

I look up, expecting to see Sirius. Instead, I see a black-haired boy with glasses standing in front of me, still holding my hand. He smiles.

"Sirius, you really should learn how to take care of your friends."

Sirius makes a face at him and rushes to my side. "Ashley, are you okay?"

I nod. _I'm fine. _Turning to the other boy, I add, _Thanks for that._

He grins. "No problem. I'm James, by the way. James Potter, though I'm sure Sirius has told you all about me by now."

_What a bunch of ego-maniacs,_ I think.

_No, _I write. _He hasn't. _

James wears the same look of shock that Sirius had worn in the tea shop. I giggle silently. Behind James are the two other boys I had seen lurking behind Sirius. _Hello._

One of the boys has a rather scratched up face and mousy brown hair. He smiles and me and whispers, "Hello."

The other boy – who looks rather like a rat – just gives me a feeble wave.

"That's Moon- er, I mean that's Remus." Sirius says, gesturing toward the mousy-haired boy. "And the shy one over there is Peter."

_Nice to meet you._

"And you," Remus says, smiling.

"Why don't you talk?" James asks bluntly.

"James, must you be so rude?" Sirius asks, throwing a piece of wood at him.

"What?"

I smile. _No, Sirius, it's okay. I don't talk because of – well, let's just say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time._

"Sounds intriguing," James says. "Care to elaborate?"

"_James,_" Remus and Sirius say at the same time.

"What, I was just interested…"

Sirius smacks James's head and I laugh silently. Just then, Peter finds his voice. Looking at Sirius, he says, "Can she, you know, _hear _okay?"

This causes Sirius to throw another piece of wood – at Peter instead of James this time. "Of course she can hear, you dolt!"

Peter throws his arms up to protect himself. "I was just asking…"

Sirius rolls his eyes at me and says, "Shall we give you the grand tour, then?"

I nod. This should be interesting…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie looked up from the journal. Someone had just banged the door shut. "Mum?"

No one answered. "Will?" Still no answer. "Hello?"

"Boo!"

"AHHH!" She screamed, spinning around and pulling out her wand. Facing a laughing Will she screeched, "You stupid _git!_ I thought you were a bloody _Death Eater!_ You nearly gave me a heart attack you prat!"

Izzie's elder brother just continued to laugh as she stormed away, fuming mad and muttering under her breath. Stuff like that wasn't funny these days.

She slammed the door to her room and screamed into her pillow. When she had calmed down a bit, Izzie took out a quill and her own journal to write down her feelings. After she was finished, Izzie raced to the kitchen and grabbed her mum's journal. Once again, she wished to escape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius takes me around the run-down house and I can't help but to think, _What an odd first date._

James, Peter, and Remus trail behind us, often sniggering at some joke or other. I find I rather like the three of them. They seem to compliment Sirius quite well. It's good that he has such lovely friends.

"And _that_," Sirius says, "Is the Shrieking Shack. So, whadya think?"

I look around. We are in the same room we had started off in. _Well, it's certainly fitting for you lot. Very nice place you've got here._

Remus snickers at some unsaid joke. Sirius beams at me. I bite my lip in nervousness. Suddenly, I wonder, _Why did Sirius chose _me_ out of all the girls in Hogwarts?_

With a start, I realize that I had written that thought in the air for everyone to see. I blush deeply and start to write, _I didn't mean to write that. I-_

Sirius holds up a hand. "It's okay. That's a fair question to ask. You see-"

"You were the only one left," James says, smiling smugly. "Old Sirius here has burned through virtually every other good-looking sixth year at school. First Hogwarts, then _the world_!" James laughs.

"Shut up, James. That's not true!" Sirius says, though he is blushing deeply. I realize that James spoke the truth. I was right to stop him from kissing me in the tea shop.

_I think I'll go now,_ I write and Sirius's face falls.

"No, don't go! James was just kidding. James, tell her you were kidding."

But James had gone in the other room with Remus and Peter, leaving Sirius alone with me.

_Its okay, Sirius. Maybe I'll see you around._

Sighing in defeat, Sirius says, "Yea, alright then."

I turn away, tears burning in my eyes. How could I be so _stupid_? How could anyone want to go out with someone who was mute anyway? Certainly not the famous _Sirius Black_. Besides, he is too good for me anyway.


	4. Chapter 4 Quidditch and Friends

_I turn away, tears burning in my eyes. How could I be so stupid? How could anyone want to go out with someone who was mute anyway? Certainly not the famous Sirius Black. Besides, he is too good for me anyway. _

**CHAPTER 4: QUIDDITCH AND FRIENDS**

"Poor mum," Izzie said, putting the journal back down. She was munching on a piece of peanut butter toast as she read. Will had left a few minutes ago, judging by the sound of the slamming door. Izzie assumed his girlfriend had broken up with him – again – and he was going out to take his mind off it.

Sighing, she stood to stretch. She had been sitting for quite some time and her body was aching. Then her thoughts turned to Sirius Black and her own time at Hogwarts. She had met boys like Sirius at school; the ones who would go out with you for a week and then dump you. Yea, she'd been there.

These days, no one wanted to get too attached to anyone else, just in case something… _bad_ happened to them. Izzie herself had stopped dating months ago for fear she would fall for someone and he would be ripped away from her before she could blink. That had happened once already with her uncle.

He had been at home when it happened, just minding his own business, when the Death Eaters ransacked his house and took him. Izzie's family had no idea if he was still alive, though their hopes were small.

She looked at the clock. Twelve oh one. Her mum would be home soon.

Izzie quickly jumped into her bed and pulled the covers up to her face. Shutting off the light, she fell into an uneasy sleep, as usual.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashley, what's wrong?"

Felicity finds me in the dormitory, crying. I wipe my tears with the back of my hand, laughing without humor.

_Hi Felicity._

She kneels down beside me and puts an arm over my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I take a deep breath. _Well, everything was going great when Sirius took me to the Shrieking Shack. We met up with his friends and James told me that Sirius was only going out with me because he had gone out with almost everyone else._ I laugh. _That sounds silly now that I think about it._

Felicity smiles and says, "I know just what to do. You've been wanting to get some practice in before try-outs, haven't you?"

I smile broadly and write, _Let's go!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The wind caresses my face like an old friend and I close my eyes, letting it take me wherever it wills. My broom sways beneath me, dancing in time with the wind. I smile.

"Up for a game, Ashley?" Noah asks.

I nod. Below me, Felicity kicks open a box and flies into the air, throwing up a Quaffle as she rises. I quickly grab it, barely missing a stray bludger. Flying full speed toward the opposite goal, I hardly hear the voice behind me.

"Miss me?"

I stop dead. There is absolutely no _way_ that that voice belongs to-

"Sirius Black? What are you doing here?"

I turn around to face him. _Hi Sirius._

"It seems we had a misunderstanding earlier. You see, James thinks it's funny to chase all my… _friends _away. But I really do want to go out with you, Ashley," he moves closer. "You're not just a last resort."

I'm about to respond when a bludger whizzes past my head. I hear Noah call, "So, is your boyfriend playing or what?"

I look at Sirius and he shrugs. "If you really want me too…"

We play two-on-two Quidditch until the light fades, often laughing about some ridiculous thing or other. Sirius gets on well with my friends and for that I am glad. By the time we are leaving the pitch, the four of us are laughing and talking as if Sirius has been our friend forever.

Felicity looks at me and raises her eyebrows. "Well, we'll just leave you two alone…" She puts her arm through Noah's and they walk away, often looking back at us and giggling.

"I really am sorry, Ashley."

I look at him and bite my lip. His blue eyes are the only things I can see. _I forgive you, Sirius._

His face breaks into a smile and I can't help but to smile in return. We begin walking towards the common room and he takes my hand. We laugh more than talk on the way there. I wonder if he's bothered by the fact that he's the only one making noise. Most people find my lack of a voice eerie.

_Does it bother you that I can't talk?_

Sirius looks at me, something burning in his eyes. He looks away before I can figure out what it is. "No, it doesn't," he looks me in the eyes and puts an arm around my neck. "I find you rather mysterious. I like that in a girl."

He leans his face closer to mine and gives me a sexy smile while raising an eyebrow. I blush and shake with a silent chuckle. I look towards the looming castle and heave a silent sigh.

_I never want this night to end._

"Who says it has to?" He looks at me with a suggestive grin. I hit him on the arm. "Ow!"

_Don't even think about it, Sirius._

"Alright, alright. No need for violence!"

I shake my head and smile.

"What?"

_You drive me _crazy_!_

"How? Is it my wit? My charm? Oh, I know! It's my abnormally good looks, isn't it?"

_How about none of the above? _Due to his curious glance I write, _You are simply the most mental man I have ever met._

He smiles proudly. Now we are in the Great Hall and I spot his three friends talking about something over by one of the statues. James sees me and slaps Remus's arm, pointing at Sirius and I. I wave timidly and Sirius steers me over to his friends.

"I see you've made up with your girl, eh mate?"

"Yes, no thanks to you!"

James shrugs. "Hey, you know I only speak the truth!"

"You little git!" Sirius lunges toward James who runs away, laughing. They go about chasing each other for a while so I turn my attention to Remus and Peter. Remus smiles brightly at me while Peter stares at the floor.

"Hi Ashley. You seem to have chosen quite the guy," he raises his eyebrows at the laughing boys. I smile.

_I guess so. Is there anything I should know about him?_

Remus tries not to smile. "There are a _few_ things you should know about him, though you might not _want_ to know."

_Such as…_

"You should ask him yourself. I think he might tell you. He really likes you," he whispers, leaning in. "You're a real mystery. He likes that in a girl."

I smirk. _So I've heard._

We stand in silence for a few moments, watching the boys wrestle and play. Just then a teacher walks by and reprimands them for rough-housing. Remus tries to stifle a laugh as I chuckle silently. Once the teacher has gone, Sirius struts over to me, grinning proudly.

_Sexy,_ I write.

"You think so?"

_Definitely. _

The five of us trudge up seven flights of moving stairs together and enter the common room, laughing. It is the best day I've ever had!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie stood up and rushed to give her mum a hug. She had just gotten home from work.

"Hi mum. How was work?"

_Oh, it was fine,_ she wrote in the air with her wand. _Just the usual; boring boss, boring customers, and boring job._

Izzie smiled. Her mother worked at Flourish and Blotts, the book store in Diagon Alley. Izzie was worried about the constant Death Eater sighting in Diagon Alley. She just couldn't face the thought of her mother somehow being taken by those vicious people.

Izzie and her mother sat in the living room and continued to talk about their days. Will joined them later on, seeming to be in a cheerful mood.

The three family members sat in front of a roaring fire, talking, laughing, and reminiscing about days past. For once, Izzie felt content.


	5. Chapter 5 The Pitch

_Izzie and her mother sat in the living room and continued to talk about their days. Will joined them later on, seeming to be in a cheerful mood. _

_The three family members sat in front of a roaring fire, talking, laughing, and reminiscing about days past. For once, Izzie felt content. _

**CHAPTER 5: THE PITCH**

September twenty-ninth,

Sirius Black asks me to go to Hogsmeade with him again. I stare deep into his blue eyes. This is the first time he has spoken to me in weeks. I'm a little hurt that it took him this long to talk to me again. I twirl my wand around my fingers.

_I don't know…_

"Come on, Ashley," he sits next to me, begging with those big blue eyes. "Please?"

I sigh and smile. _I suppose…_

"Cool," Sirius tries not to smile and fails. "It's this weekend. Meet me in the clock courtyard again?" I nod. "See you there."

_See you._ I watch him walk away, black hair flopping around, arms swinging back and forth. I close my eyes and sigh. How could someone like me end up with someone like him?

I open my eyes to find Sirius laughing heartily with his friends. The four of them glance back at me as one and I blush. I wonder what they were laughing about that made them all look at me.

I stand up. Quidditch try-outs are in an hour and I want to be ready. I make my way up to the dorms and change into Quidditch-appropriate clothing.

It's about fifteen minutes until try-outs. I grab my broom and race down the stairs to the pitch. Tyler Wood, the Gryffindor Captain, waits for everyone in the middle of the pitch. Among those waiting, I see Sirius Black and James Potter. _Oh no,_ I think. Then I spot Felicity and I relax. I join her just as Wood begins to speak.

"I suppose this is everyone, then? Just so you know, if you were on the team last year that doesn't mean you automatically make it this year. Understood?" Everyone nods. "Good. Let's get started then."

We are separated into categories. Seekers over to the left, Keepers to the right. Beaters in the back and Chasers in the front. Felicity and I move to the front of the crowd, both of us hope to become one of the three Chasers this year.

Wood has us do some simple flying drills, quickly weeding out any wobbly first years – and in some cases second and third years – and making the rest of us nervous. First up are the Chasers and I'm glad I won't have to wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you made it, Ash. You were the best one there!" Felicity says.

I shake my head. _No, Fee, _you _were the best one there._

Fee scoffs. "Okay, Ash. Whatever you say…"

We walk in silence toward the bulletin board in the common room. The new and improved Gryffindor Quidditch team members are listed there. Fee and I take a deep breath at the same time.

"Ready?" Felicity asks. I nod.

_**Gryffindor Quidditch Team**_

_**Seeker: **__Natalie Drumm_

_**Keeper: **__Tyler Wood_

_**Beaters: **__Sirius Black and Colby Crestwood_

_**Chasers: **__James Potter, Felicity Reed, and Ashley Worthington _

"AHH!" Felicity screams, hugging me and jumping up and down. "We made it!"

I jump with her. I'm dizzy from spinning in a circle.

"Someone's happy," a voice behind me says. I turn to see Sirius Black standing before me.

"Hello Sirius," Felicity says, smiling. "I'll go now…" She winks at me. I blush.

_Hi Sirius. I made the team!_

"So I see." He glances at the paper and smiles broadly. "As did I. Oi! James, Remus, Peter! I made the team!"

James pushes his way to the bulletin board. "The positions are up? Yes! I made it! Knew I would. Wood's got a soft spot for me, always has. Anyway, I was the best one there- ouch! Is there really a need for violence, Sirius?"

Sirius rolls his eyes. Remus's nose is in a book and Peter watches James and Sirius in an awe-like manner. I smile.

"Congrats, Worthington," James says to me.

_The same goes to you, Potter. But let's not take that big head of yours onto the Quidditch pitch, eh?_

Sirius smirks as James says, "Never fear, my little lady. I am the master when it comes to Quidditch."

"Come off it, James. You know you're a right git on and off the pitch," Sirius teases, pushing James.

"And you're not?" The boys wrestle again. I laugh silently as I watch them. Peter cheers them on. Remus glares at them before going to sit in a chair beside the fireplace.

"Anyway, Ashley," Sirius pants. The boys are done wrestling, for now. "What do you say you and I find an empty broom closet?"

He flashes me his most dazzling smile yet. I shake my head. _I'm not that girl, Sirius._

He makes a pouting face. "Come on, Ashley. You know you _want _to…"

I sigh. As much as I would _love_ to kiss Sirius, I don't want to be just his flavor of the week. I shake my head again. _Not this time Sirius. _

He sighs. "All right, then. I suppose I'll go to the pitch… _alone_."

I smile. _I'll gladly follow you to the pitch, Sirius._

His face lightens. "Brilliant!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie slammed the front door shut. She had just gotten home from a friends house and they had had a terrible row.

"I'm not doing anything _wrong_!" Izzie had screamed at her friend, Abigail.

"You're making this harder for _everyone_, Izzie," Abigail had said heatedly.

"By doing what? Refusing to forget about what happened? Refusing to forget that the Death Eaters took my uncle?!"

"Yes, Izzie. Can't you just let it go? He's _gone_, Izzie!"

"No, I can't just 'let it go.' That man was the closet thing to a father I'll ever have!"

She had started to cry then but Abigail was relentless. "You're just a selfish prat, Isabel! Get out! _Get out!_"

Tears stinging her eyes, Izzie grabbed her broom and flew home. Her mother wasn't pleased that she had come home alone.

_You could've given me a floo at least!_ She wrote.

Izzie sighed. No one understood just what she was going through. Not even Will. She ran to her room, slammed the door shut, and curled up under the covers, her mother's journal in one hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Quidditch pitch is empty except for the two of us. It's starting to get dark outside but we don't care.

_How long have you been flying?_ I ask Sirius; we're both in the air.

"Since before I could walk," he says proudly.

We land, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves. It will be after hours in a few minutes and we have no intention of going inside any time soon.

Once on the ground, Sirius takes my hand and leads me over to a tree. Its trunk is wide enough to hide us from view of the castle if we sit very close together, which we do. Sirius smiles at me and I lean my head on his chest, breathing in time with him. Sirius strokes my hair.

"You're really pretty, you know," Sirius says, surprising me. That wasn't what I expected a play boy like him to say.

Blushing I write, _And the same goes to you._

He chuckles. Then he says, thoughtfully, "No, I'm serious, Ashley. You're the prettiest girl here."

I pull away from him to look at his eyes. He seemed serious enough. Although I had chastised him earlier, I can't help myself. Slowly, I lean in and kiss him.

Fireworks go off somewhere in the distance and I feel his hands run through my hair. "Ashley…"

I'm the happiest I've ever been in my whole life.


	6. Chapter 6 Pranks with the Marauders

_Fireworks go off somewhere in the distance and I feel his hands run through my hair. "Ashley…"_

_I'm the happiest I've ever been in my whole life. _

**CHAPTER 6: PRANKS WITH THE MARAUDERS**

Izzie smiled despite the remaining tears on her cheeks. That was so sweet! Maybe Sirius wasn't so bad after all…

"Izzie?" Will knocked on her open door. "Can I come in?"

Sniffling, she quickly wiped her tears away. "Sure Will."

He came and sat down on the edge of her bed. Izzie had always admired her older brother. He was popular, fun, and an absolute whiz at magic.

"You okay Izzie?" Nothing got past him.

Izzie sighed. "Yea, I suppose I'm alright. Though I don't think Abigail's going to talk to me for a long, long time…"

"She'll come around eventually if she's a true friend."

"I suppose you're right." Izzie said.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Izzie pulled her hair away from her face and Will did the same. Everyone said that the two thought like twins but they thought it was just normal.

"Go, Will. I know you're dieing to go talk to Melissa. I'm fine. Really," she added at his look. "Go get her back."

Will smiled and ruffled Izzie's hair. He left the room and Izzie sighed contently, turning back to her mother's journal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October third,

I meet Sirius in the clock courtyard just like before. Once again, Felicity has done my make-up and picked an outfit for me. I'm wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a light, brown jacket and muggle jeans. My hair's down and straight, one side pulled up with a flower that moves as if hit by a light breeze.

Sirius is so handsome that I don't even bother to look at his clothes. "Hello Ashley. You look beautiful as usual."

_Hello Sirius. _I blush. _Thank you._

We walk forward. Sirius stares at a girl nearby. She looks at him and he says, "Meet me later? Same time, same place?"

The girl nods and I look at Sirius, hurt. He shrugs.

I wrap my arms around myself, a sudden breeze chilling me. Sirius puts an arm around me.

The walk to Hogsmeade is long and tense. I notice Sirius often eyeing other girls and I'm hurt. He looks at me as if it's no big deal.

_Look Sirius, _I write at last. _I don't want to be another pawn in your stupid love game. Isn't one girl at a time enough?_

He smiles at me. "You can have me as I am or not at all, love."

I scowl. I think he knows what I'll choose. It's better to share him than to not have him at all, I suppose. James Potter appears before us, Remus and Peter trailing behind him. It's strange to see Remus without a book in front of him.

"Hullo Worthington," James calls.

_Potter,_ I nod. _Remus, Peter._

"Hi," Peter squeaks.

"Hello Ashley," Remus greets me warmly. "How are you?"

_Fine, and you?_

He glances at his friends. I notice he's a bit paler than usual and there are more scratches on his face. "I've been better."

I frown, but before I have a chance to say anything James says, "Sirius, we were just about to have a – erm – meeting."

James eyes my wearily while Sirius adjusts his arm around my neck, pulling me even closer to him; my heart stops beating for a moment.

"She can come too, can't she James?" His beautiful blue eyes seem to be begging.

After a moment James sighs. "I suppose…"

"Brilliant! Come on, Ash. I'll show you where the _real _fun's at!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You call yourselves the _Marauders_? _I ask. The four of them nod. I shrug. _Whatever flies your broomstick I suppose…_

Sirius looks at me, asking for approval. We are sitting in a corner of The Three Broomsticks. James had ordered butterbeers for us all. I sip mine.

"We pull only the _finest_ pranks," James informs me.

I smile. _How do I get in?_

Sirius and James share a grin and Remus rolls his eyes, engaging a reluctant Peter in a conversation.

"We have to test you, of course. Make sure you're up to the job and everything."

"Yea," Sirius adds. "We can bring her along on our next one!"

_When is it?_

The four of them answer as one, "Tonight."

I take a deep breath. What have I gotten myself into?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready?" Sirius asks me.

I nod. _Ready as I'll ever be._

We creep across the balcony toward the unsuspecting Slytherins – the infamous Snivellus that Sirius has told me so much about with them – and pull out our wands. Sirius smirks and my heart races. James is across the room from us, lining up the barrels on the other balcony. Peter is with him. Remus decided to sit this one out. Apparently, he doesn't like pranking too much.

James looks over at us, holding up three fingers. Putting one finger down at a time he mouths, _Three, two, one!_

"Depulso!" The four of us whisper – or, in my case, think – at the same time, send the barrels on tar flying over the Slytherins.

"AHH!" They screech, standing and looking at their tar-covered bodies. Sirius stifles a laugh.

James counts down again and we push the rest of barrels down, covering them in snake scales. James mutters a permanency charm as Sirius sends a note down. It reads: _You really are snakes now! Sincerely yours, The Marauders and Friend_.

Funny enough, Snivellus gets the note and looks up, forcing us to jump away from the balcony, shaking with suppressed laughter.

"I'll get you for this Potter! You mark my words; I'll get you for this!" I assume its Snivellus.

Tears of laughter are streaming down Sirius's face and I smile. I've just had my first prank with the Marauders.


	7. Chapter 7 Parents

"_I'll get you for this Potter! You mark my words; I'll get you for this!" I assume its Snivellus. _

_Tears of laughter are streaming down Sirius's face and I smile. I've just had my first prank with the Marauders. _

**CHAPTER 7: PARENTS**

October ninth,

I sit underneath my favorite tree by the lake. Felicity and Noah are by my side. They are the best friends I have, so why haven't I told them about the kiss with Sirius or the prank with the Marauders? I sigh. Maybe I just want to keep that to myself.

"What are you writing about now, Ashley?" Noah asks.

I smile and shake my head. _You should know what I'm writing by now, Noah. It's my journal._

"Oh," he says, blushing slightly. He asks that question every time I write in my notebook. "Fee," Noah says, reading from his text book, as I spot Sirius across the grounds, "What is the natural color of a Puliffapod plant?"

_I'll be right back, _I write distractedly as I walk away. My friends hardly even notice.

_Hello Sirius, _I write once I reach him.

He turns away from his friends to face me. "Ashley! How good it is to see you! Tell me, darling, how _do _you get so beautiful?"

I blush and stare at my feet. _Sirius…_

I catch him smiling out of the corner of my eye. He wraps an arm around my waist and my stomach flips. James watches us with a look of amusement and Remus has his usual book under his nose. Peter stands back and watches James and Sirius with awe.

Sirius whispers in my ear. "What do you say you and I go somewhere… alone?"

I blush and try to make an excuse. _I really do have a lot of homework to get done-_

"Ah, but Ashley, that's the wonder of a beautiful Friday night. You have all weekend to get it done!" He gives me a crooked smile and I melt.

_Oh, all right. Where to?_

He grins and winks at James, leading me toward the castle. "My room is always fun…"

I frown. _You know I'm not like that, Sirius._

"I had just planned on talking, Ashley. Unless you _wanted _to do something else…"

I sigh and roll my eyes. Will I ever get _anywhere_ with this boy?

I let Sirius take me up to the boys' dormitory, thinking of things to talk about when we get there, not planning on doing "something else."

We sit on his bed and I glance around the messy room. Clothes are strewn everywhere, books are lying all over the floor, and the beds are all unmade. _It looks like four teenage boys live in this place! _

Sirius laughs. "Yea, the maid doesn't do a very good job, does she?"

I smile.

For a few minutes, Sirius and I joke with each other and laugh. Then the conversation turns serious.

"My parents… they aren't exactly _loving_, if you know what I mean." I look at him, confused. He sighs. "My family… they're all Death Eaters and Purebloods." He looks at me, waiting for my reaction. My face pales a bit but I stay calm. I nod, asking him to continue. "When I came to Hogwarts, it was expected that I'd be Sorted into Slytherin, just like every other member of my family. But I wasn't. I was put in Gryffindor. My parents hated that." He runs a hand through his hair, much like I've seen James do. "I got in a lot of trouble for being in Gryffindor," he whispers, looking at me, "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

I touch his arm. _Sirius, I'm so sorry._

"Yea, well, what are you gonna do?" I nod. "What are your parents like?"

_Oh, they're all right, I suppose. Your typical, normal, over-protective parents. _I shrug.

"They're probably a fair sight kinder than my parents," Sirius says.

I wrap my arms around him, squeezing him tight. _It's okay Sirius. Everything will work out eventually, I'm sure. _I could tell he was trying not to snort. _Really._

He holds onto me for a moment more before letting go. My heart beats wildly in my chest. As soon as his arms unfold from mine, I find myself breaking my very own rules once again. I lean in and kiss him, hoping to give him some form of comfort.

My body seems to melt into his and for a moment, I forget how to breathe. Sirius wraps his arms around my waist and I lock mine behind his neck, pulling him as close as possible. I can feel him smiling against my lips.

After a lifetime that was not _nearly _long enough, I pull reluctantly away. _Feel better?_

He smiles. "Much."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie watched the cars drive around her subdivision. Most of the witches and wizards inside seemed nervous, probably preferring to use a broom or floo powder to the death contraption the muggles called a "car."

Will was going to get a driver's license soon. That way he could pick up that pretty muggle girl after she got off work. Oh Will, forever trying to impress…

Izzie took a bite of her toast, savoring the peanut butter flavor. It wouldn't be long until she was back at Hogwarts and the thought thrilled her. She _loved_ the old castle, the Forbidden Forest, and most of all, her wonderful friends. Izzie would be going into her fifth year, having _finally _turned fifteen.

Izzie's mother was a bit nervous sending her back, what with all the rumors going around. But Izzie was able to convince her mother to let her go, claiming it was all for the best.

Izzie sighed and turned back to her toast, watching the fire and waiting for her mother to come home.


	8. Chapter8 Accidents and Misunderstandings

_Izzie's mother was a bit nervous sending her back, what with all the rumors going around. But Izzie was able to convince her mother to let her go, claiming it was all for the best. _

_Izzie sighed and turned back to her toast, watching the fire and waiting for her mother to come home. _

**CHAPTER 8: ACCIDENTS AND MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

October tenth,

Sirius sits beside me in the common room, watching me as I write. I'm trying not to blush, but do so anyway. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Sirius's black hair flop into his face. He brushes it away with his hand. The fire crackles in the fireplace. It's late. No one else is up.

"What happened?"

I look at Sirius, confused. _What happened to what?_

"What happened to… you?"

Instantly, I know what he is talking about. With a silent sigh, I begin to explain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I walk into the room, laughing and singing. My dress swirls out below me as I spin around. Dad is working in the lab, mixing different potions and muttering spells under his breath. I laugh and run toward him. _

"_Hi Daddy!" I yell, wrapping him in a hug._

_He smiles at me. "Hello darling. What are you doing here?"_

_A grin spreads across my face and I pull away to look at him. "I learned a new song today, Daddy!"_

_He picks me up and sets me on a stool, where I spin around, laughing. At six years old, I could never laugh enough._

"_Ready Daddy?" I ask._

_He nods and I close my eyes, letting the magic fill me up. Most children's magic bursts from them in strange forms; changing tea cups into rats, allowing them to get out of scary situations, making bad things happen to those they're angry at…But my magic came in the form of singing. Every time I felt magic well up inside me I sang the most beautiful songs._

_Dad continued with his work as I began to sing. Soon, I was swept away in the song._

_The words I sang weren't in English, though I could understand them well enough. This particular song was about a young witch wishing to do something great with her life. She wanted to make a difference in the world. _

_As I was singing, I could see the young witch in my mind. She was beautiful and gifted, completely capable of doing the one thing she wanted to do the most. I smiled as I sung, knowing that this young witch, wherever she was, was going to get her dream fulfilled one day. _

_So divulged into my singing as I was, I didn't even hear the explosion. Daddy pronounced just one word wrong and the potions started to bubble and writhe, screaming in protest to the misspoken spell. There was a loud _bang_ and I couldn't hear anything. I was still singing, but I couldn't hear my own voice. My eyes were open know and I could feel Dad's arms around my waist. He was running toward the door with me in my arms. _

"_Ashley? Ashley, wake up!" I stopped singing and looked at my dad. "Say something, Ashley. Sing, laugh, say_ something_!"_

_I looked at him, confusion in my eyes. Why was he yelling at me like that? I smiled and opened my mouth to sing… but nothing came out. Frowning, I tried again. This time, I tried to speak. "Hi Daddy."_

_No noise came out of my mouth. Panicking, I tried to scream. Again, I made no noise. I looked at my father with tears in my eyes. He wasn't looking at me, but at the floor._

"_This is all my fault," he muttered. "I should've never let you in here."_

_I tried to say "Daddy," but couldn't find my voice. Instead, I touched his arm and he looked at me. There was great pain in his eyes. _

"_Ashley, I think your voice is gone." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I look at Sirius, tears running down my face. He stares at me, sympathy in his eyes. "Ash… I'm so sorry."

I nod my head and hide my face; I don't want Sirius to see me cry.

Sirius pulls me into his arms and I bury my face in his chest. He strokes my hair and I listen as he speaks to me. "Its okay, Ashley. Everything happens for a reason, I suppose."

I wipe my tears away and lean away to look at him. _You really think so?_

He gives me a crooked smile, melting my heart. "I know so."

I snuggle back into him, no longer sad. A smile now plastered onto my face, I find myself laughing silently at myself. How ever did I someone as great as Sirius?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October tenth,

I finish my homework and look over at Sirius. He's sitting in the common room with the other Marauders. All four of them are laughing at some joke James made. I smile and shake my head. Boys…

I catch Sirius's eye and he waves me over. I stand and walk over to the couch they're sitting on and take a seat. _Hello boys._

"Hello Ashley," James greets me, running a hand through his hair.

Remus just nods at me while Peter squeaks a nervous "hullo." Sirius puts an arm around my shoulders and my heart shudders.

"Hullo, love. What are we up to today?" Sirius asks.

I stare at his crystal clear blue eyes for a while before answering. _Just studying. And you?_

He smirks at James, who smirks right back. "We've plans for another prank tonight. Care to join us?"

I smile at James. _I'd love to come. _

"It's settled then! The Marauders and Friend strike once more!"

Remus sighs and picks up a book. I smile at all of them, happy to be included. Fee will be angry with me tonight, I know. We have plans to get some extra Quidditch practice in, but I'll have to cancel. This is more important, after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm walking to lunch with Noah when I spot Sirius in the hall. He's walking with the Marauders and I start to walk over to him when he calls to a girl in the corridor. She bounces up to him and they kiss.

My heart falls and I drop my books. Remus sees me and mouths, "I'm sorry," before pushing Sirius's shoulder and jerking his head in my direction. Sirius catches my eye and shrugs.

I clench my fists and begin to walk away, forgetting all about my books. Thankfully Noah is kind enough to pick them up.

"Ashley, wait!" Sirius calls, trailing after me. I just continue to walk. "Ash!"

Sirius grabs my wrist and I spin around, almost hitting Sirius in the face with my hair. _What do you _want,_ Sirius?_

He blushes slightly and I'm surprised. "I just don't want you to get the wrong impression."

I scoff at him. _Oh, I didn't get the wrong impression, Sirius Black. _

"I think you did. You see, she was kissing _me_. Not the other way around."

I shake my head. _I just can't believe you! _Tears start to fall down my face. _If you don't like me you just have to say so!_

He smiled at me as if I were a child, only making me angrier. "Listen, Ashley. Of _course _I like you! To be honest, I like you the best out of all the other girls I've dated." He winks at me. "But I have to keep my options open, you know."

I shake my head again. Pulling my wrist out of his grip I write, _Just leave me alone!_

I race away, with Noah following me. I run to my dormitory and slam the door shut. I hear Noah trying to follow me, but Fee stops him. "I'll talk to her."

Felicity enters the room as I face the window, staring out over the grounds. I refuse to look away, knowing I'll cry again if I do.

_I should've known._ I write.

Felicity sits by my side and puts an arm around me. "How could you have known? This isn't your fault, Ashley. Sirius Black is just a big prat, is all."

I look at her. _You really think it's not my fault?_

She nods. "It's definitely not your fault."

I smile and hug my best friend. _Thanks Fee._

"No problem, Ash."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this?" Izzie asked her mother.

_This, _her mother writes, her eyes sparkling, _Is Sirius Black's journal._

Izzie's mouth falls open. "No way!"

Ashley smiles. _Yes way._

"Should I read it now?"

_If you want to._

Izzie opened the worn journal and traced the first letters with one of her fingers. It read: _I just don't get what her problem is._


	9. Chapter 9 The Second Journal

_Izzie opened the worn journal and traced the first letters with one of her fingers. It read: _I just don't get what her problem is.

**CHAPTER 9: THE SECOND JOURNAL**

_Sirius_

"I just don't get what her problem is. I mean, so I kissed another girl. Big deal!" I sighed and looked at Remus who just raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Well, you're certainly helpful."

James walked into the common room, then, running a hand through his hair as usual. I got up from my chair and walked over to him. "You don't think I did anything wrong, do you James?"

He shrugged. Anything that didn't have to do with pranking, Quidditch, or Evans he hardly paid attention to these days. "Suppose not."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, collapsing into a chair. Just then Sara Chalk walked by and I sat up straight.

"Hey Sara!" I called after her.

She smiled at me, definitely checking me out. "Hullo, Sirius." I winked at her and she smirked.

"Meet at the usual place?"

"I'll be there at six."

"Brilliant." I turned away to find a glaring Remus. "What?"

"You don't have to treat Ashley like that, you know."

"What way?"

Remus looked at James pointedly who was eating a roll. He instantly started "choking" and walked away from us. I looked back at Remus.

"You treat her like she doesn't mean anything to you at all."

I shrugged. "She doesn't."

He snorted.

"Really, she doesn't."

"I highly doubt that." I raised my eyebrows. "The way you look at her, Sirius… You like her more than you let on."

I scoffed. "That's preposterous!"

Remus raised his eyebrows one last time before returning to his book. I sighed and looked toward the window on my far left. I could see people walking around outside. Leaves were swirling around their feet, causing multi-colored tornadoes. I recognized one figure. She was wearing a purple scarf and was sitting on a bench, facing away from me. Both of her hands were spread out beside her, holding her up. She looked beautiful, even from here.

I shook my head. What was I doing? She didn't mean anything to me. None of these girls did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ashley_

I sit outside on a bench, just watching everyone walk by. I like how the leaves swirl around and mix their colors together. I watch my purple scarf billow in the wind, flying out around me like my own personal cloud. I put my hands out beside me and lean my head back, letting my hair whip in the wind. I close my eyes, living in the moment, feeling the full force of each cold intake of breath.

I feel eyes on me and look behind me, towards Gryffindor Tower. I look up at the closest common room window to me, but no one's there. I turn my head forward once again and sigh. I sit in silence for a few minutes and then suddenly, someone joins me. Assuming it's either Nathaniel or Felicity, I write, _Please, just leave me alone._

"Sorry," I hear a different voice say and I whip my head around.

It's Remus, looking slightly abashed. He is halfway in a sitting position. I silently chuckle at his obvious discomfort.

_I'm sorry, _I write. _I thought you were someone else. But, you can sit with me if you like. _I pat the bare stone next to me. Smiling, Remus takes a seat.

_So, what brings you here on the wonderful afternoon?_

Remus looks at his feet. "Actually, I came to talk to you."

I look at him, begging him to go on. After a minute of no noise but the grinding of his feet in the courtyard stone, he goes on. "I wanted to make sure that you're all right. Sirius can be a… well, a git sometimes."

I smile and touch his arm. _That's really sweet of you, Remus, but I think I'm okay. Really, _I add when he gives me a skeptical look.

"Well, then, do you mind if I sit here a while?"

My smile widens. _I'd love that._

Remus and I sit and talk until darkness overcomes the castle grounds, forcing us to retreat into the castle walls. Once inside the Great Hall, Remus turns to me.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ashley?"

I smile and nod. _Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Remus. _

I pull him into an unexpected hug and he doesn't respond at first. Then he wraps his arms around me, squeezing me briefly before letting go.

"You're welcome." He looks into my eyes and I know I've found a new friend in Remus.

_See you later!_

"Bye Ash!"

I watch as he begins to walk down the hall. I hadn't missed the scars on his face and I wonder what they're from. I shrug to myself and continue on; knowing Felicity and Noah were going to be angry with me. Even though the prank with the Marauders was off, I still missed our extra Quidditch practice.

Oh well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Izzie_

Izzie packed the last of her things, overjoyed that she'd be able to return to Hogwarts the next day. She threw one last blouse into her trunk before sitting on top of it and willing it to close. Izzie didn't know _how _she managed to pack all of her things into one trunk but, hey, she wasn't complaining.

All of her magical belongings now packed, Izzie headed downstairs for one last evening with her mother and brother. Her father was off in Egypt, digging up old magical artifacts. He'd been gone all summer.

Once in the living room, Izzie took her usual spot in front of the fire, at her older brother's feet. Will was sitting in his favorite chair while their mother was sitting on the couch, contently reading a book.

"Mum?" Izzie asked. "How did you get Sirius's journal?"

Ashley looked up from her book and picked up her wand. Gold, twirling letters erupted from its tip. _When he was sent off to Azkaban, he had it sent to me, thinking I'd have some kind of use for it one day. Turns out he was right._

She smiled at her daughter. Izzie looked at the worn journal in her hands and let her fingers glide over the yellowed pages. Now she was getting both sides of a very interesting story.

________________________________________________________________________

_**Please **_**let me know how I'm doing with Sirius's POV!!! Review… now… please!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Moonlight Madness

**PLEASE READ!! It was brought to my attention by Singergirl010 (you're a lifesaver!) that I haven't mentioned what year Ashley, Sirius, and the gang are in. So, to clear up any confusion, they're in sixth year. Also, Izzie is in fifth year and Neville is in sixth. **

_She smiled at her daughter. Izzie looked at the worn journal in her hands and let her fingers glide over the yellowed pages. Now she was getting both sides of a very interesting story. _

**CHAPTER 10: MOONLIGHT MADNESS**

_Ashley_

October seventeenth,

_Tink._

_Tink._

_Tink._

I open my blurry eyes and see the hazy dorm room. Rubbing my eyes, I hear a soft _tink _off to my right. Brow furrowed, I get up and look out the window.

It's Sirius on his broomstick, throwing rocks at the window. He's smiling at me.

Glancing around the room to make sure the other girls are still fast asleep, I pick up my wand.

_What do you want?_

It has been a week since I've talked to him last and I'm still upset. Not once did he apologize or even attempt to talk to me, though I did catch him flirting and snogging with a bunch of other girls.

His smile widens. It's hard to see him through the window. He quietly opens it with his wand and motions for me to hop on his broom. I raise my eyebrows at him.

_I don't think so._

He gives me a puppy dog face and inwardly I melt. "Please," he mouths.

_Why?_

"I want to talk to you," once again he mouths the words, not wanting to wake the others.

I stare at him for a full minute, watching his puppy dog face and seeing his lips form the word "please" every so often.

Finally, I give up.

He grins at me as I get on his broom, silently praising myself for wearing pants to bed. I wrap my arms around his waist and he glances back at me before we shoot off.

If I had a voice, I would've whooped.

My hair blows all around me and the stars shine brightly up above. The moon is reflected in the near-by lake and I can't help but to marvel at its awe-inspiring beauty.

I turn my gaze to Sirius and watch as he closes his eyes, a small, playful smile on his lips. He looks at me and smiles. Danger in his eyes, he rolls the broom over and heads straight for the lake, though it could be the sky. At this point I'm not really sure. Sirius reaches out a hand to touch a shimmering star. The sky ripples and I watch the stars dance around the moon. Sirius tries – and fails – to grab a star in his fist, bringing up a handful of water.

"I can almost say I touched the sky," he whispers.

I hold him tighter as we soar higher into the cold night air, racing a nearby owl that's soaring above the trees. Sirius laughs and I can't help but to smile at the sound. He really is quite beautiful…

We fly in silence until we reach the top of the Astronomy Tower. Once there, Sirius steers the broom into one of the windows and lands softly on the stone floor. I get off his broom and walk over to the window, looking out over everything underneath me. The sight is nearly breathtaking.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sirius whispers in my ear.

I look at him and notice his lips are so close to mine. I lean in closer and kiss him, my heart racing in my chest. After a few seconds I pull away. _What am I doing?_

I shake my head and step away, towards Sirius's broom. I notice that there's a blanket on the floor… and candles. I look at Sirius. _What's all this?_

He smiles sheepishly. "Just a little something I put together for you, is all."

I turn back to the blanket and notice a small picnic basket beside one of the candles. I sit down. From where I was sitting, there was a perfect view of the lake from one of the lower windows. Sirius sits in front of me, grinning broadly.

"What do you think?"

I look at him, trying not to smile. Then the feeling I got as he was snogging another girl came to mind and the grin instantly left my face. _You wanted to talk to me?_

"Er, yea, I do," he said, looking at me. "I've talked to Moon- er, _Remus_, and I figured I haven't been as… _nice_… to you as I could've been and I'm sorry. I want you to be my girl." He winks at me.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I've been a complete and total prat, are you happy?"

I smile. _That's more like it. _

He smiles back. "Think you can forgive me?"

I sigh. _How do I know you're not just going to go off and snog some other girl while I'm not looking?_

He shrugs. "I suppose you'll just have to trust me, then."

I think about that. Can I trust him? No. Do I want to trust him? Yes. I suppose it wouldn't kill me to give him one more chance… but just one.

_I'll give you one more chance. But that's it. You muddle this up, and it's done for good. Clear?_

He grins at me. "Crystal."

I smile. _So shall we enjoy a wonderful evening together?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sirius_

"She _must've_ had an accident if she's sticking around with _you_," James joked, though I hardly heard him. I was too busy thinking about what happened the night before.

After Ashley had agreed to give me one more chance we ate some of the Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes that I had packed. She had laughed silently when I pulled them out. I liked the way her laughter made her eyes sparkle.

Once the treats were pretty much devoured, we started snogging again for a minute or two, before Ashley pulled away. As much as I wanted to keep her lips pressed against mine, I was sort of glad she pulled away. It made me want her so much more.

"Sirius? Are you listening to me?" James asked as he hit me in the head with a book.

"Ow! No need for violence, mate."

James just shook his head as I rubbed my own. The owls flew in then and I looked around for mine half-heartedly. Anything I got would be from Mum and anything from Mum would be a Howler. I spotted my black owl soaring toward me and hesitantly pulled the letter off of Arwin's leg.

Surprisingly enough, there wasn't a Black family seal on the back. Even so, I still opened the letter with caution, closing my eyes and holding the letter as far away from my face as possible. After a few moments without any explosions, I cautiously opened one eye. Seeing nothing harmless, I began to pull the letter out of the envelope.

"Boo!" James yelled, grabbing my shoulders.

"Argh! You little git!" I yelled, shoving James's shoulder.

He laughed. "What? Afraid of a little old letter, Sirius?"

I scowled at him and turned back to the parchment. In the clumsy handwriting of a child was written:

_Dear Sirius, _

_It's me, Tonks. I just wanted to say hi. I miss you very much. _

_Love, _

_Tonks ___

James, who was reading over my shoulder, said, "Oh, how _adorable_!"

I shoved him again. "Leave Tonks alone! She's just a kid. And she's right to miss her favorite cousin Sirius!"

James snorted as I rolled my eyes. "So, are you going to write back or not? Poor little _Tonks _is missing her Sirikins!"

"She's only three," I muttered as I scribbled a reply on an old piece of parchment and tied it to my owl's leg.

"Shouldn't you let your owl get some rest?" Remus asked.

I shrugged. "Tonks will keep him for a few days. She loves that owl," I watched as Arwin took off.

Remus sighed and went back to his book _Muggles aren't so Different, After All! _I slowly shook my head at him.

"Do you ever take a break?"

He glared at me then turned back to his book. I looked at James who shrugged and continued eating his toast. Peter was just staring at James in a rather unhealthy way.

"What's got your wand in a knot, Remus?"

He glared at me again and said, "You should know."

"I'm not a Seer, Remus. I can't possibly know _everything…_almost, but not quite."

Remus slammed his book shut, anger in his eyes. I'd never seen him angry before and to be honest, I was a bit afraid.

"I just can't believe that you're going to play Ashley like that again! I mean, you could at least treat her like a human being and not some girl whose main purpose in life is to make you happy! She deserves better than that."

I stared at him, open mouthed, as he grabbed his book and stormed away. Remus never lost his temper and more importantly, he _never_ left for class without us if we were awake… I looked at James.

"What's his problem?"

James looked at me, his eyes blank. "What?"

I shook my head and sighed. That was helpful…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Izzie_

She took a deep breath, savoring the smell of Hogwarts. She did this every year to remind herself that she was home. She had always thought of the old, weathered castle as home, even if it wasn't. This was the only place where she could really be herself. She had many friends here.

On her way to Gryffindor Tower, she accidentally bumped against someone. It was Abby.

"Sorry," Izzie said, offering her former friend a small smile. Abby just glared at her and walked away. With a sigh, Izzie continued on.

Upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, Izzie realized she had forgotten to get the password from one of the prefects. Everyone had seemed to have already clambered inside, so Izzie decided she would have to camp out in front of the portrait that night.

After summoning a blanket and pillow, Izzie bunkered down for the night. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard footsteps. Opening her eyes, she saw a boy she knew well walking up the steps.

Although they shared the same house, they had never been formally introduced. Izzie had been watching him for a while, interested in him, though she had never learned his name.

"Forgot to ask for the password, too?" He asked, giving her a shy smile.

Izzie nodded. The boy sighed and sat down next to her. "I-I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Hi Neville," Izzie said brightly, glad to finally know the boy's name. "I'm Izzie Bourne. It's so nice to meet you."

Izzie extended a hand and they shook. Neville blushed and looked down. After a moment of awkward silence, the two of them started to talk at the same time. They laughed and Neville muttered, "Sorry."

"It's okay. You go first."

He glanced at her eyes for a moment and then looked down at the floor, his brow furrowing. "I… aren't you Ollivander's niece?"

Tears stung behind her eyes but she pushed them back. "Yes, I am."

"Oh… I'm sorry they took him."

"So am I."

It was silence once again when Neville asked, "You were going to say something…"

"Oh, yeah." Wiping a tear from her eye, Izzie tried to remember what she was going to ask him. "I've heard you're good at Herbology and was wondering if you might be able to tutor me this year. I could pay you, if you like."

He smiled at the ground. "I-I'll help you. But you don't have to pay me."

Izzie smiled. "Thanks Neville. You're a life saver!"

Neville and Izzie spent the rest of the night talking, not bothering to get any sleep. By the time the other Gryffindors were beginning to emerge from the tower, the two had become the best of friends.


	11. Chapter 11 Jealous

_Izzie smiled. "Thanks Neville. You're a life saver!"_

_Neville and Izzie spent the rest of the night talking, not bothering to get any sleep. By the time the other Gryffindors were beginning to emerge from the tower, the two had become the best of friends. _

**CHAPTER 11: JEALOUS**

_Sirius_

October eighteenth,

Okay, so I kissed another girl even though Ashley is kind of my girlfriend. Big deal! I couldn't see why Moony was making it into a fight. He hadn't talked to me all day. Though, I had seen him walking around with Ashley.

In fact, there he went again. I watched as Ashley's shoulders shook, wracking her body with silent laughter. Remus was smiling at her, holding all of her books. She didn't even know I was there, and I was standing right next to her.

Why, that little-

"Hey, Sirius. Whoa, are you alright? You look a little, well, _pissed, _mate."

I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach as I realized what was happening.

Remus had a crush on Ashley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ashley_

Remus walks me to class and I can't help but to laugh at the witty joke he has just made. I shake my head in wonder. Who knew I would've made such a great friend in such a short amount of time. Remus had taken my books, insisting that he should carry them for me. I smiled at his kindness.

We make our way to Potions, my favorite class. Slughorn is a great teacher and I love making different things in my cauldron. It's hard to explain the feeling I get from brewing a perfect potion.

"Um, where do you want to sit?" Remus mumbles when we enter the room.

I shrug. _Wherever you want to sit, I suppose. That is, if you don't mind me sitting with you. _

I look at the other Marauders sitting at a table with one spot open. I notice that Sirius looks rather upset about something. I shoot him a quizzical glance but he looks away. I raise my eyebrows and turn my attention back to Remus.

"How about here?" He asks as he sets my books down on an empty table.

_This is fine. _

We're about halfway from Slughorn's desk at the front of the room, the exact spot where I loved to sit. Remus pulls my chair out for me and I smile at his thoughtfulness.

"Hello." I hear someone say behind me.

_Oh, hey Felicity. Hullo Noah. I don't know if you've been properly introduced, but this is Remus. Remus, this is Felicity and Noah. _

Noah and Remus shake hands, muttering greetings to one another. Felicity, outgoing as she is, hugs him and gives him a broad smile. "So nice to meet you, Remus."

He nods at her and mutters something under his breath. My two best friends sit down just as Slughorn enters the room.

"Good morning students!" He says in his booming, jovial voice. "Today, we shall be concocting a very complex healing elixir and so that you have enough time to complete it today, we need to start straight away. Please, open up your books to page four hundred and seventy two."

I do as I'm told, reading over the instructions for the elixir. It's complex, yes, but it doesn't seem too difficult.

My friends and I hardly talk during this lesson, too intent on what we are doing. About halfway through class we hear someone yell.

"Argh!" I look over and find Sirius covered head to foot in a mucky blue substance. I put a hand over my mouth to try to keep my laughter in, though no one would hear it anyway.

He burned a hole in his cauldron, causing it to splatter all over him. Slughorn clicked his tongue at him.

"Tut, tut, tut Mr. Black. If you had simply followed the directions, this could've been avoided." Shaking his head, Slughorn mutters a spell and wipes Sirius clean. He also mends the hole in Sirius's cauldron.

Sirius looks at me, betrayal written all over his face. I frown at him but he just looks away again. While waiting for my potion to turn purple, I grab a piece of parchment and scribble him a note.

_What's the matter, Sirius?_

_~Ashley_

I crumple up the note and send it to him with my wand while Slughorn isn't looking. I make sure Sirius gets the note before turning back to my potion. A few seconds later, something hits the back of my head.

I bend down to pick up the piece of paper at the same time Remus does. Our hands touch and he smiles shyly at me.

_I got it. Thanks. _

He nods and turns back to his cauldron, a frown on his face. I un-crumple the parchment and attempt to read Sirius's scrawled handwriting.

_Nothing. _

_-Sincerely Sexy Sirius_

I shake my head at the last part, chuckling to myself.

_You just had to write that last, didn't you? And __**Sirius**__-ly, what's wrong?_

_~A_

I add some dragon scales and beetle eyes into my potion. I'm almost done with only five more steps to go. Slughorn walks by and glances at my potion just as I throw the beetle eyes in. It turns a dark golden color.

"Very nice, Miss Worthington." He nods in approval before walking away.

I smile to myself and turn to the piece of parchment I had felt hit my leg while Slughorn was talking to me.

_Meet me after class. Just outside the portrait hole, okay?_

_~S. S. S._

I wonder what he wants as I hastily scribble "alright" onto the parchment and throw it back. No one seems to notice us passing notes, intent as they are about their potion-making.

I wait anxiously for the end of class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wait for Sirius outside the portrait hole, wondering what is going on. Is he going to break up with me? Was he just bored last night when he decided to fly to my window? Was it just some sick joke?

My head is spinning and butterflies are flying all around my stomach when Sirius finally approaches me, panting.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to… long story," he puts his hands on his knees and gestures for me to forget what he was going to say.

_No problem. _

I give him a moment to catch his breath before asking the question that has been on my mind for quite some time now. _What are we here for?_

Sirius stands up straight and grins. My heart flutters wildly. "I want to show you something. Come on."

He grabs my hand and leads me deep into the seventh floor, to a blank stretch of wall. He doesn't let go of my hand when we reach out destination. I smile at that.

_Where are we, exactly?_

Sirius grins broadly. "My dear Ashley, we are just outside the Room of Requirement! Just think of what you need the room to be, walk in front of the wall three times, and it shall appear for you!"

I frown at his words. That can't be true. That is just…

"Amazing, huh?"

I nod. _What kind of room are we looking for?_

"Whatever kind you wish."

I step towards the wall, reluctantly letting go of Sirius's hand. I stare at the wall a moment before I realize what kind of room I want. I close my eyes and walk in front of the blank wall three times, thinking of the kind of room I want.

_I want a room where you can tell no lies, where everyone must tell the truth. I want a room that is private. I need a room that's comfy and romantic and has a fantastic view of the moon and stars at night, where no one can see you looking out the window. _

I open my eyes and before me are two large doors. I turn around and grin at Sirius. He walks forward and takes my hand, leading me forward. Together, we push open the doors and enter the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Izzie_

The next couple of days passed in a blur. Izzie was so busy with friends and classes and studying that she had barely a moment to rest and just enjoy being back at the castle. On the first Friday night, Izzie finally had a break from homework and decided to just sit in front of the fire in the common room for a while. When she entered the room, she spotted Neville sitting on the very couch she had imagined and went to sit next to him.

"Hey Neville," she said, taking a seat.

"Oh, hey-hey Izzie." He said, blushing and looking down.

She smiled at him and glanced at the book in his hand – _A Wizard's Guide to Poisonous Plants_.

"Good book?"

"What, oh, yeah, I suppose." He seemed rather nervous so Izzie decided to give him a moment to collect himself.

The fire cackled in the silence and they could hear other students laughing and talking behind them. It was getting late and many of the chattering students were beginning to head to their dorms. Soon enough, Izzie and Neville were left alone.

"Looks like it's just us," Izzie commented, startling Neville from his thoughts.

"Yeah…"

Izzie nodded her head, trying to find a way to make things less awkward. Just then Neville dropped his book and she leaned down to pick it up at the same time Neville did. Their hands brushed and they looked at each other.

Izzie leaned forward as did Neville. Just as their lips were about to touch, the portrait hole slammed open and someone walked in. The pair jumped apart.

"Oh, hello Neville, Izzie," Hermione said, looking a little flustered. Her hands were filled with books. "Um, sorry… I'll just…"

She raced up the girls' staircase, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"I guess I'll just go to bed then," Izzie muttered, straightening her skirt as she stood.

"Izzie?" Neville asked as she began to walk away, her hands shaking.

"Yes, Neville?"

He took a deep breath and then said, "I- You have pretty fingers."

Izzie smiled at his feeble attempt to compliment her. "Thanks… Goodnight, Neville."

"Night," he said, falling back onto the couch, covering his face with his hands.

Izzie chuckled to herself as she made her way to her dorm. Next time, she would kiss him.


	12. Chapter 12 Truth

_Izzie smiled at his feeble attempt to compliment her. "Thanks… Goodnight, Neville."_

"_Night," he said, falling back onto the couch, covering his face with his hands. _

_Izzie chuckled to herself as she made her way to her dorm. Next time, she would kiss him. _

**CHAPTER 12: TRUTH**

_Ashley_

We enter the room.

It's on the smaller side, but that's okay. Pillows are strewn across the floor and floating candles are the only light besides the moon. The wall to my right isn't even a wall at all, it's just open space, a large window overlooking the distant mountains and giving a spectacular view of the dimming sky. I walk over to the opening and hold onto the silver railing. Sirius comes up behind me and we stare at the pink sky.

"It's beautiful."

I nod. Then, looking away from the beautiful view, I decide it's time to test the room.

_Sirius, what's your middle name?_

This is a question I know he usually lies about, seeing how much he hates his middle name.

Sirius's mouth opens and he wears a look of shock as he says, "Orion."

I smirk. The room is working.

"What in the bloody hell kind of room did you ask for, Ash?"

It's the first time Sirius has called me that and I smile widely; that is my favorite nick name.

_I asked for a room where the people inside can't tell any lies. _

Sirius nods, but I can tell that he's a little upset by this. He runs a hand through his hair and I frown. Hadn't James done that before?

I sit on a pillow and motion for Sirius to do the same. He sits across from me, waving a stray candle out of his way as he does so. I notice the carpet on the floor. Its crimson and gold; Gryffindor colors. I smile to myself at this.

_Sirius, _I start, taking a deep breath and preparing myself for this question. _Remember when James said that you were only going out with me because you've gone out with almost every other girl in school?_

He nods.

_Was that true?_

I can see him trying to fight the answer. He bites his bottom lip but the force of the room is too much. He says, "Yes." I smile sadly. That's exactly what I thought. "But that was in the beginning! I want to go out with you now because I fancy you!"

His eyes widen and he looks away from me, toward the rising moon. I blush and stay silent for a moment, letting that sink in. _He fancies me, _I think. _Sirius Black actually fancies __**me**__!_

After a moment of silence, Sirius looks back at me and I'm still beaming. He smiles shyly, an adjective I never thought I'd use when describing Sirius Black. He looks at me and winks, sending me into a fit of silent giggles.

"So, I suppose it's my turn for a question?" He whispers.

_I suppose. _

"Do you fancy Remus?"

_No, what makes you think-_

"It's just that… he's been rather protective of you lately and… well, he hasn't talked to me all day and I think it's because… because he fancies _you_."

_What? _I'm bewildered. Sirius thinks Remus fancies me? I laugh silently at the ridiculousness of it all. _Remus and I are just friends. There's absolutely nothing going on-_

"I know that," Sirius says, "But that doesn't mean he doesn't like you."

I'm at a loss for words. What Sirius thinks can't be true. Remus and I are just _friends_. That's all!

I stand up and walk over to a cabinet I hadn't noticed before. It sits in the corner, completely empty. It seems to be made out of cherry wood or something of the sort. The top half is shelves protected by glass doors and the bottom half is two wooden doors that open to reveal wooden shelves and one small drawer. I close the cabinet and turn back to Sirius.

_Any more questions?_

He looks down and to think, allowing me to take a tour of the room. There's a tiny wooden bench with a comfy looking cushion in one corner of the room, set right beneath a gold and crimson canopy. I sit down on it and Sirius comes over to join me. As he sits he takes my hand in his and my heart stops. He traces my palm with his thumb as he asks, "You had honestly never heard of me before?"

I burst into silent laughter. _No Sirius, _the golden words etch themselves into the air, shaking slightly because of my chuckles. _I had never heard of you before!_

He looks disappointed and I wrap my arms around him, pulling myself tight against his muscular chest. Sirius wraps his arms around me and hugs me close. My heart is beating like a raging rhinoceros in my chest.

"Ash?" He asks.

I pull away slightly to look up into his ocean blue eyes. Sirius looks down for a moment, frowning slightly, before bringing his eyes to meet mine.

"I love you."

My breath catches in my chest and my heart falls to the floor. Can he possibly mean what he says? But the room wouldn't let him lie… I search his face for any hint of laughter and find that this was another one of those rare times that Sirius's face was actually… serious.

I stare at him for a minute more before the room forces an answer out of me. _I love you too, Sirius. _

He beams at me and leans in closer, his fingers running up and down my arm, sending an electric current from my toes to my face. Was this really happening? Then Sirius's lips are on mine and all my thoughts just melt away.


	13. Chapter 13 Dirty, Dirty Boy

_He beams at me and leans in closer, his fingers running up and down my arm, sending an electric current from my toes to my face. Was this really happening? Then Sirius's lips are on mine and all my thoughts just melt away. _

**CHAPTER 13: DIRTY, DIRTY BOY**

_Izzie_

September quickly turned into October and before Izzie knew it, it was Halloween.

Izzie and Neville had talked a lot during this time, though they had never even come close to kissing, much to Izzie's disappointment. The two had become close friends, often staying up until the wee hours of the night, talking and laughing in the common room. Neville helped Izzie with her Herbology homework and she helped him with Potions. The pair soon became inseparable; rarely, if ever, could you find an Izzie without a Neville or a Neville without an Izzie.

On Halloween day, Izzie and Neville walked down to the feast together. Floating pumpkins and live bats decorated the Great Hall. The two best friends sat down at the Gryffindor table, waiting anxiously for the feast to begin. Looking down the table, Izzie saw Abby, who pretended not to notice her. Steeling her heart, Izzie looked back toward Neville, tracing the side of his face with her eyes, noting how absolutely gorgeous he looked.

Dumbledore made a few announcements the students had heard a hundred times before finally letting them eat. The golden plates filled with delicious food, momentarily distracting Izzie from everything else (she hadn't eaten since breakfast, choosing instead to study all day).

"Do it! Ask her now!" Izzie heard Dean Thomas, a sixth year boy, mutter to Neville. Neville flushed a deep red and muttered something back.

"Come _on_, Neville!" Seamus Finnegan whispered from across the table, glancing sideways at Izzie. "She _wants _you to!"

Neville shook his head violently. Izzie continued to eat her dinner slowly, taking the conversation in. What did they want Neville to do? And what did she have to do with it? Were they trying to get him to – oh.

Izzie blushed as she realized what they wanted Neville to do. After a minute or so of arguing, Neville gave up and turned to Izzie, whose face was currently stuffed with fried chicken.

Neville, not daring to look her in the eye, blushed an even deeper red and asked, "Izzie… would you… do you… will you be my girlfriend?"

He glanced at her face and started to laugh; her cheeks were stuffed with chicken and she was trying to swallow it quickly, which was not working out too well for her. After a moment of furious chewing, Izzie laughed and said, "Yea… I would love to be your girlfriend, Neville."

Neville smiled, once more looking into her eyes and Dean and Seamus said, "Aww!"

"Shut up!" Neville and Izzie said, though Neville said it to the floor and a lot quieter than Izzie did.

Blushing slightly, Izzie saw Neville's hand resting on the bench next to her and took it in hers. Neville's face was redder than Ginny Weasley's hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sirius_

"Boys, I think I'm in love!" I said, staring at the extremely attractive blonde across the room. I whistled at her and she winked at me. James hit me with a book.

"What was that for?" I said, covering my head with my hands. James rolled his eyes.

"What about Ashley?" Remus snapped, not looking away from his book.

"What about her?" I asked, receiving another whack with the book. "Oi! Cut it out, James!"

I hadn't told the Marauders about what had happened in the Room of Requirement the night before. They thought I was in the kitchens all night. Remus was still acting like a prat.

Just then a flash of light brown hair told me Ashley was nearby. With a flick of my wand I sent her a dozen daisies – she had told me they were her favorite. I waited anxiously – not nervous, _anxious_ – to see her reaction. The flowers floated in front of her and she wrapped her arms around them and brought them up to her nose, smelling them. Then she spun in a circle, a dazzling smile on her face. One word erupted from her wand but it was enough to send shivers down my spine. (Whoa. Did I just say that?)

_Sirius._

Grinning broadly, I turned to Moony and stuck my tongue out at him. He stared stonily at me for a moment before leaving the library.

"You really should be nicer to him, Sirius." James said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I just shrugged. "What?"

Shaking his head, James began to leave, motioning for Peter to follow him. "Come on, Pete. Let's give Padfoot some time to think this one out, shall we?"

I let them leave. If they wanted to be that way, fine. Who needs them anyway?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ashley_

October nineteenth,

Someone sends me flowers and I grab them, spinning in a circle as I do so, knowing that only one person could've sent them.

_Sirius._

I race out of the library and on toward the Quidditch pitch where I was heading in the first place, before Felicity made me stop by and help her look for that blasted book that almost made me have a panic attack! Our first team practice is today and I don't want to be late. My broom is in the locker room already and I'm wearing my practice robes. It's raining as it has been all day and it's due to be a muddy practice. Joy.

Flowers in one hand and wand in the other, I run down the corridors, trying to find the fastest way down to the pitch. Left, right, right, left… it seems like I'm turning down an endless amount of corridors. Why does Hogwarts have to be so huge?

In my haste, I run into someone.

_Sorry!_ I write. _I didn't see you – Oh, hi Frank. _I write as soon as I recognize the fellow Gryffindor. Frank Longbottom has always been kind to me.

"Hullo Ashley. What are you up to?"

_Quidditch practice, _I write. _Actually, I'm in kind of a hurry, so we'll have to talk later. See you, Frank!_

"Bye Ashley!" Frank calls as I race away, waving toward me.

After ten more minutes of full out sprinting, I reach the Quidditch pitch and sigh in relief. Sweet, sweet victory! Wood, the team captain, is the only one in the locker room when I enter.

"Hullo Ashley."

_Hey Tyler. _I write, panting. _What a _lovely _day for practice. _

"Isn't it?" He says, caught up in a daydream.

I roll my eyes. I quickly cast a drying spell on myself, trying to warm up as much as possible, when James walks in.

"Early, Worthington?"

I nod. _Better safe than sorry, I always say. _

He snorts at that and I try to figure out what's so funny.

The rest of the team starts to arrive and soon the whole team is crammed into the locker room – except Sirius. After a few minutes of waiting, Wood gets impatient and decides to start practice without him.

The mud is ridiculous and the practice is insane. Wood works us like house elves and my poor broom is even exhausted. It isn't until practice is almost over that Sirius decides to show up.

"Don't worry, everyone, Sirius has arrived!" He says, mounting his broom and flying into the air as the rain pours down harder than ever.

"Look who decided to join us," Wood says grumpily. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

Sirius looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "I couldn't very well come out here in the pouring rain and mess up my hair, now could I?"

If I had a voice I would laugh out loud.

"You can't be _serious!_" Wood exclaims, exasperated.

"Actually, I am," Sirius says, winking. I think the team all groaned in unison.

"Well, we're almost done so you might as well shove off now." Wood says, completely annoyed.

"If you really think so…" Sirius grins and heads for the ground. Struck with a sudden idea, I stop him.

_You know, Sirius… girls think it's… _sexy_ when a guy is covered in mud. _

"What the bloody-"

_Shut up, Natalie, _I write, widening my eyes.

"Really?" Sirius asks, intrigued.

Getting the point, Natalie adds, "Oh, yes. It's extremely attractive!"

Felicity mutters in agreement.

"I can't believe this," James mutters, running a hand through his hair. "You've _got _to be pulling my wand with this rubbish-"

"James, hush!" Felicity snarls. "Do you want Sirius to come to practice or not?"

Sirius thinks for a moment before joining us in practice. I don't think he's ever been muddier in his life. When practice ends fifteen minutes later, Sirius is covered from head to foot in mud and is smiling broadly. Snickering, we all tell him how – _sexy _– he looks. Winking at us, he heads toward the locker room. I try not to smile.


	14. Chapter 14 Fight

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry it's been so long! I hadn't realized it'd been over a month since I last updated. Sooo sorry!**

_Sirius thinks for a moment before joining us in practice. I don't think he's ever been muddier in his life. When practice ends fifteen minutes later, Sirius is covered from head to foot in mud and is smiling broadly. Snickering, we all tell him how – sexy – he looks. Winking at us, he heads toward the locker room. I try not to smile. _

**CHAPTER 14: FIGHT**

_Izzie_

Over the next couple of weeks, Neville grew more and more confident around Izzie, holding her hand, putting his arm around her shoulders… Izzie's heart would race every time he touched her and she loved it. She loved everything about him, actually. The way his eyes shined when he was happy, the way his hair blew in the cold November wind, the way he looked at her as if she was the most important thing in the world…

A month passed and the two still hadn't kissed. Izzie didn't mind but she was starting to wonder what would happen if they _did _kiss. Would there be fireworks, bells, applause? Would there be anything at all? Would he push her away? The thought made her stomach turn.

One rainy Saturday morning, Izzie was sitting in the common room with a few other Gryffindor girls. They were laughing and talking about random silly things.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Izzie said, laughing.

Just then one of the girls elbowed Izzie in the ribs and whispered, "Don't look now, but your boyfriend just walked in."

Izzie smiled and turned around. "Hullo Neville. Care to join us?"

He smiled at them. "Sure."

He came and sat next to Izzie and took a hold of her hand. A few of the girls giggled but soon paid no attention to them. They quickly got back to their other conversations. A few minutes later, a tawny colored owl flew in the room and landed next to Izzie on the couch. There was a letter tied to its leg and Izzie carefully untied it.

The letter was only two words, scrawled on the back of scrap parchment. _Kiss him. _

Glancing around the room, she saw Dean and Seamus grinning at her. Smiling slyly, Izzie folded up the paper, put it in her pocket, and kissed an unsuspecting Neville on the lips.

* * *

_Ashley_

October twentieth,

I stand with my back to common room as I watch the rain pelt down against the window pane. No one is outside, even though classes are done. I can see the Quidditch pitch far off in the distance and mentally I groan at the thought of having practice in a few hours. My shoulders heave with a silent sigh and I begin to turn around when someone grabs me by the waist and spins me around. Smiling broadly I turn to find myself face-to-face with – Noah.

_Oh, hullo Noah. I wasn't expecting to see you…_ It is hard for me to hide my disappointment.

He grins at me. "What are you up to today?"

_Well, there's Quidditch practice soon and I was planning on finding Sirius before that._ His face falls when I mention Sirius. I try to cheer him up. He _is _one of my best friends, after all._ Why? What are you up to?_

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted to play a game or two of Exploding Snaps with me. But if you want to go find Sirius," he says the name with distaste, "then that's fine too."

_We can play. _I say. _Shall I go get the game?_

Noah smiles a nice, genuine smile. "Really? You want to?"

_Sure I do, Noah. Come on, let's go. _

* * *

_Sirius_

"Alright Moony, I'm going to ask you this once… What the bloody hell is going on with you?"

I stared at Remus, completely frustrated. He refused to talk to me or even look at me and it was getting to the point where he wouldn't even help me with homework!

He didn't even acknowledge me; he just kept reading his stupid book.

"What did I do _wrong?!_" I _finally _got his attention.

He closed his book and glared at me. I held my arms out, asking "What?"

Rolling his eyes, he said, "You're going out with her when you _know _I fancy her and you don't even _like _her!"

"Who?"

"Ashley!"

"Oh, right. Well, I'll have you know, I do like her! I like her a lot more than you ever could!" I was starting to get down right angry. How did he know if I liked Ash or not?

"No you don't, Sirius, you're just kidding yourself. You think you're in love with every semi-good looking girl that you see. You don't fancy Ashley; you just want to see how long she'll stick around before she gets sick of you, just like the rest of them!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

We were shouting now. People were looking at us strangely. James and Peter were heading over from the other side of the room, but I wasn't about to let them get into this. With my left hand, I pulled out my wand and with my right I punched Remus in the face as hard as I possibly could.

He fell to the ground and jumped on top of him. People gathered in a circle around us but I hardly paid attention to them. All I could focus on was my anger. My fist hit Remus's face several times before he finally hit me back. I stumbled over myself and the next thing I knew, he was on top of me and my face was getting smashed in. All I can remember was that I was thinking, _Wow, he hits hard for a scrawny guy._

I threw my fist into the air blindly and caught his nose. He fell off of me and just as I was about to hit him again, someone tackled me to the ground.

"Stop it, Sirius!" James had me pinned to the ground and wasn't about to let me go. Over his shoulder I saw Moony standing up with an angry look on his face and a bloody nose. He straightened his robes and walked away.

As my again ebbed away, I began to feel horrible. The crowd dispersed and I sat on the floor, feeling miserable. James got off of me once he was sure I had calmed down.

"What happened, mate?" He asked with pain in his eyes.

"Nothing. Something stupid… It's my fault."

James grinned sarcastically. "_Shocker_."

Standing up, James left with a disgusted look on his face, making me feel even worse. Peter went with him and soon enough I was alone. Everyone went back to what they were doing. After a minute or two I conjured up a mirror to take a look at my face and gasped.

"Bloody hell! My beautiful face!"

Out of nowhere, I saw golden words fill the air. _You deserve that. _

I looked up to see Ashley standing in front of me, an angry tear rolling down her cheek. I stood up gingerly and tried it wipe it away with my thumb. She jerked back from my touch.

_Don't you think he goes through enough physical pain without you beating him up too? _And with that, she stomped away.

I looked into the mirror one more time, sighing to myself. I had a black eye and several cuts. I'd probably have bruises too.

_I guess I deserved that, _I thought.


	15. Chapter 15 Love

_Don't you think he goes through enough physical pain without you beating him up too? And with that, she stomped away. _

_I looked into the mirror one more time, sighing to myself. I had a black eye and several cuts. I'd probably have bruises too. _

_I guess I deserved that, I thought. _

**CHAPTER 15: LOVE**

_Izzie_

At first Neville was too surprised to react, but soon his lips molded themselves around hers and his arm wrapped itself around her waist. Izzie put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer, loving the feeling of being this close to him. Everything felt right and she let herself melt into her boyfriend's arms. Somewhere in the distance she could've sworn church bells were ringing.

"That's enough of that!" A stern voice said. Professor McGonagall walked by, giving Izzie and Neville a disapproving look, though Izzie could've sworn she gave Neville a small smile.

The couple smiled shyly and looked each other in the eyes. Seamus and Dean were hooting and hollering and Izzie's friends were giggling madly. Izzie wished they would just go away so she could have some alone time with Neville.

Neville's face was beet red and he could only look Izzie in the eyes for a few seconds at a time. Izzie smiled at him and laced her fingers with his. Leaning over to whisper in his ear, Izzie said, "Meet me by the elf tapestry on the seventh floor in ten minutes."

With that, she left a still red-faced Neville at the table of girls. Seamus and Dean were still making jokes about the two of them.

On her way up to the seventh floor, Izzie thought about Neville and everything that he meant to her. Every day since they had started going out she had begun to like him more and more. He treated her as if she were the most precious thing in the world and she adored that. Nobody she had ever gone out with before treated her the way Neville did.

She giggled with delight and did a little dance. Taking a deep breath, Izzie was able to calm herself enough to stop giggling, though she still had a very wide grin on her face.

Finally, she reached the elf tapestry. She moved it aside and stepped into the passageway behind it. Izzie was sure Filch knew of the passageway, but she was also sure he didn't know the secret inside it.

After checking to make sure her secret was still there (things in Hogwarts liked to appear and disappear at their own leisure), she stepped out from behind the tapestry to wait for Neville.

Izzie sat on a nearby bench and waited, practicing small spells to waste away time until he got there. About five minutes later, she heard his clumsy footsteps approaching. Grinning to herself, Izzie stood and went to meet him.

Now that they were alone, Neville seemed more confident. He smiled at her and took her hand in his once again, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I have something to show you," Izzie said, smiling.

"Alright."

Izzie led him behind the tapestry and felt around in the darkness for the chink in the stone wall that marked her secret. After a few seconds of searching, she found it. Tapping her wand against the bricks twice fast and twice slow, she opened a door into a room filled with a low light.

She led Neville inside and checked for his reaction. It was one of surprised excitement.

The room was small, about the size of the dormitories in Gryffindor Tower. A small fire was burning in the fireplace, giving the room a soft glow. A coffee table was set between two beanbag chairs and a couch big enough for someone to lay on was pushed against a wall. The walls were made of the same brown stone that the passageway was made of. A Gryffindor themed rug laid in front of the fireplace.

"How did you find this place?" Neville asked, looking with a grin on his face.

"That's a story for another time," Izzie said simply.

Neville nodded once and went to sit next to his girlfriend who was now seated on a beanbag chair.

For a moment there was silence as the two watched the flames dance around the logs in the fire. Izzie watched Neville out of the corner of her eye. He slowly inched his hand toward hers and laced their fingers together. Butterflies assaulted her stomach and she was extremely aware of everything that had to do with Neville.

Neville turned his head to look at her. She thought he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. He leaned in toward her slowly and her heart began to race. They let their lips stay centimeters apart for a few moments, soaking in the feeling. Neville wrapped one arm around her face again, pulling her close and let the other hand slide onto her cheek.

Izzie couldn't take it anymore. Leaning in, she pressed her lips upon his and put her arms around his neck. After a moment she began to lean back. She was very aware of Neville's body pressed up against hers. Their kiss deepened and time seemed to stand still.

Izzie pulled away and looked into her boyfriend's beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Neville," she whispered.

He smiled softly at her, his eyes glowing. "I love you, too, Izzie."

She looked into his eyes for a moment more and kissed his lips once again.

_Ashley_

_October twentieth,_

How could Sirius be so _stupid_? I'm with Remus now, and he couldn't look worse.

Recently he told me that he is a werewolf and ever since then I've really noticed all the scratches and scars on his face. I look at him and see a crooked nose as well as a bloody brow.

"You didn't you happen to hear any of what we were shouting about, did you?" Remus asks, looking at me. He is holding a cloth above his eye. He refuses to go to the Hospital Wing.

I shake my head. _No._

Remus breathes a sigh of relief. "Good."

We are silent for a moment. Remus decides to try and fix his nose himself. It takes him a few trys but eventually he gets it back to normal. Once he sees that his nose is how he wants it, he looks at me with sad eyes.

I stand and wrap my arms around him. He holds me tight for a moment. Letting go, he sits on his bed. We are in the boys dormitory, seeing as boys are not allowed in the girls' dorm.

"You know, I've never liked the way Sirius treats girls." Remus says, looking at the ground. "He plays them and they refuse to believe it at first. He always leaves them before they have a chance to leave him first. Messing around is just something he does to waste time. It's disgusting!"

I am quiet for a moment to make sure he is done talking. He sighs deeply and looks at me once again. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

_That's what I'm here for. _I offer him a small smile which he returns.

He hugs me tight again. Letting go, I write, _It's time for Quidditch practice. _

Nodding sadly, Remus looks at the floor. "Ashley, I… Never mind."

_No, what?_

"Do… Do you have to go?"

For a moment I am silent. _I suppose they could go one day without me…_

I stay with Remus for the rest of the afternoon, talking and laughing, try to cheer him up. I don't realize how late I've stayed until Sirius and James walk in from Quidditch practice.

Sirius walks in and I quickly stand.

_It's been nice talking with you, Remus. Goodnight. _

Without saying anything to Sirius, I leave the dorm and go directly to bed. I am _sick _of Sirius!

_Sirius_

After Quidditch practice I went up to the dorm. As soon as I walked in, Ashley walked out. She'd been talking to Remus the whole time, I just knew it! She even skipped practice to talk to him, the stupid git!

I'd thought about apologizing earlier but my anger flared when I thought about him with Ashley. What did she see in him anyway?

When I passed Remus' bed to get to my own, he pulled his curtains shut forcefully. I glared at the four poster bed where he laid. Stupid Remus. Stupid Ashley. Stupid girls!

I kicked my trunk and red sparks flew out of my wand. My foot throbbed where it had made contact with the trunk. "Ugh! I'm going to bed!"

Flopping down onto the bed, I magicked my curtains shut and stared at the ceiling for an hour before I fell asleep.

Ashley refused to talk to me the next day. James only spoke to me when asked a direct question and Remus didn't acknowledge my existence. Everything was just _fabulous_.

Lessons were a drag, seeing as James wouldn't joke around with me. What fun is pulling pranks when you have to pull them yourself? I was forced to amuse myself by making tiny pieces of paper fly straight for the heads of unsuspecting Slytherins.

I sat with a group of girls instead of the Marauders during classes. No one objected to this new seating arrangement, though Ashley did glare at me a few times.

Time went by so slowly I thought someone had bewitched the bell to never ring. By the end of the day, I was so bored I thought I was going to go mad.

I raced outside once the final bell rang to enjoy the cool autumn weather. My favorite tree by the lake was vacant so I laid down beneath the branches and put my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes. Soon, I fell asleep.

"Oi! What is your- Ashley, what are you doing here?" I asked, massaging my side. It felt like she'd kicked me awake. The nerve of that girl!

_We need to talk._ She wrote, sitting next to me, a scowl on her face.

She looked rather sexy with a scowl on her face and her hair being blown by the wind. I winked at her. She slapped my arm.

"What was that for?"

Narrowing her eyes at me, she ignored my question. I rubbed my arm. _Do you really love me?_

The question caught me off guard. "I- Well- Of course I do. I told you I did, didn't I?"

_Well you sure don't act like it. _She stood up. _You know what, Sirius? Maybe we shouldn't talk to each other anymore. I don't want you to leave me before I get the chance to leave you first. _

With that, she stomped away, leaving a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Ash, wait!" I tried to chase after her but she jinxed me.

_Leave me ALONE Sirius Black! _She ran away then, leaving me to deal with legs that refused to stop dancing.


	16. Chapter 16 Shattered

"_Ash, wait!" I tried to chase after her but she jinxed me. _

_Leave me ALONE Sirius Black! She ran away then, leaving me to deal with legs that refused to stop dancing. _

**CHAPTER 16: SHATTERED**

_Izzie_

"Can I ask you something, Neville?" Izzie bit her lip, nervous.

"Anything."

"Do you really love me?"

There wasn't a hint of a blush or smile on his face, just plain seriousness. "More than anything."

Smiling, Izzie hugged him. "If anything ever happened to you, Neville, I'd never stop looking for you. Those Death Eaters would cower before me once I was done with them.

"You're everything to me, Neville Longbottom. Don't you ever forget that."

Hugging her tightly back, Neville spoke. "I really do hope your uncle is safe, Izzie. He's a good man."

Prolonging the hug to hide her tears, Izzie thought of the dream she had last night.

Her uncle had been standing in some dark room with stone walls. He was sitting in a corner, skinny-looking and pale but alive. It seemed so real she almost forgot that it was just a dream.

_Ashley_

_October twenty-first,_

_It's better this way_, I think to myself as I sit in the library, alone. _This way he can't hurt me. _

As much as I try to convince myself I don't love him and that I don't need him the tears running down my face contradict every thought I have. The tears are falling harder now and suddenly I don't want to be alone. Standing up, I run to the only person I really want to be with right now.

_Remus!_ I write. _Remus, I need to talk to you._

Remus walks away from his chess game with James immediately to stand next to me. His face is anxious and worried. "What's wrong?"

_Let's go somewhere private. _I led him out of the Common Room and down a few staircases. We go into an empty classroom and I lock the behind us. I walk over to the nearest desk and collapse into it, giving way to my overwhelming sobs.

_I broke up with Sirius, Remus. I thought I had to, what with everything you said about him and everything he'd done. What else was I supposed to do?_

He sits next to me and puts an arm around my shoulders. I move so that I'm crying into his chest.

"You did what was best for you, Ashley. You can't let him use you like he was trying to." I look into Remus's pretty eyes.

_I love him, Remus. I love him so much more than he'll ever know. But I'm not so sure he loves me back. _

A door slams shut and I jump. Apparently, someone had been listening to us but I don't have the faintest idea who.

_Sirius_

…_him so much more than he'll ever know. But I'm not so sure he loves me back._

The words ripped through me like a knife as I slammed the door shut. Nothing anyone had ever said to or about me had ever hurt this much.

_Pull yourself _together_, man! She's just a stupid girl._

But she's so much more than that. She's Ashley…

_You're young and free! Don't let some girl take that away from you!_

"I love her." This time I said it out loud. I couldn't help myself. It was just so true that those words somehow found their way past my lips without my permission. I had to find a way to make it up to her. To make everything up to her.

And Remus… I'd have to find a way to make sure he _never _goes near her again. I saw the way he looked at her, as though she were his to claim and not mine. She loves _me_, not _him_ and it's going to stay that way. Whether he likes it or not.

Ever since she'd walked away from me it felt as though my heart was no longer in my chest. All I wanted to do was hold her and tell her how sorry I was. And how much I loved her…

But first thing's first. I needed to talk to James. He won't believe it when I tell him, but I know I've been an arrogant ass and I want his forgiveness.

I walked out into the corridor and saw Ashley- on James's arm.

I spoke through gritted teeth. "What do you think you're doing?"


End file.
